harry potter's secrets
by alexmack
Summary: harry likes hermione, hermione's confused ,and harry cant do anything with the dream team
1. harry's problem

disclaimer:i dont own any of the harry potter charictars.  
  
summary:harry likes hermione,hermione's confused,and harry's having trouble doing ordinary day things with the dream team because of hermione  
  
harry potter's secrets  
  
chapter 1.harry's problem  
  
In the boys dormitory harry awoke with a start that start was ron  
  
"c'mon harry get up!"  
  
"alright ron im up.now get off me!"  
  
"ok" he said jumping down off harry's bed then hermione walked in the room  
  
"hey boys."  
  
"hey 'mione."ron replied  
  
"h-hi 'mione"harry stammered "i got to get ready" harry replied he walked into the bathroom and hit his head with his palm "why am i so stupid?"he thought to himself.10 minutes later harry walked down to the common room and sat down with his head in his hands the only person who came into his mind was hermione harry picked his head up with a start 'why am i thinking so much about hermione?'harry walked to the great hall and sat in his usual seat in between ron and hermione  
  
"hi harry about time you got down here!"hermione said in a scowl that quickly turned into a smile."harry whats wrong your so tense?"  
  
"n-nothing."harry replied trying to master himself  
  
"yea and your kind of pale mate."ron said  
  
"i think im going to go visit hagrid" harry said  
  
"i'll go to!"hermione said  
  
"im not."ron said"i got a mountain of homework."  
  
with that ron left.harry and hermione headed for hagrids  
  
"so um...harry are you ok?"  
  
"f-fine 'mione"  
  
"no your not."she said touching his shoulder make him stiffen"harry you can tell me anything"she whispered in his ear harry knocked on hagrid's door  
  
"thought you'd forgotten 'bout me."  
  
"never!"hermione and harry said together  
  
"c'mon in,c'mon in!"hagrid said cheerfully hagrid started pouring tea as they sat down  
  
"so 'ow ya been?"  
  
"good."hermione answered  
  
"great."harry said trying to sound convinceing 30 minuetes later harry and hermione were walking back up to the castle 


	2. hermione's confusion

chapter2.hermione's confusion  
  
(hermiones p.o.v)  
  
i awoke quite early even for me i sat in bed i had been having dreams about our adventures together year 1.the sorceres stone.   
  
year2.the chamber but i was petrefied so i wasnt there  
  
year 3.sirius black  
  
4.the triwizard tournament  
  
5.the order  
  
6.unknown yea whats instore this year whats more im feeling strange things when ever im around harry.could it be?no i couldnt like him he's my best friend.besides he wouldnt like me.  
  
well i went to potions harry was unusualy quiet  
  
"harry are you ok?"i asked very concerned  
  
"f-f-fine."he stammered  
  
"are you sure?"i asked worried  
  
"yea 'mione im sure."  
  
"ok."  
  
'man he's so sweet and cute to!blimey!did i just think that?'  
  
"um 'mione would you mind if i worked with you because ron's paired with lavender."  
  
"sure!"i said purely joyed 'why am i so flushed?'  
  
"'mione?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"w-w-would you pass the dragon heart?"  
  
"sure."i said dissapionted 'why though?was i expecting something?'  
  
(harry's p.o.v)  
  
'i cant beleive that i chickened out there i was about to ask her and this happened':  
  
"'mione?"  
  
"yea?"she said pouring over the potion but looked up 'i think it would have been easier if she was looking over the potion.'  
  
"w-w-would you...pass the dragon liver?"i said downcasted  
  
"sure."she saidand she passed it i decided to try again later hermione was in the libarey  
  
"hermione?"  
  
"yes harry?"she said sweetly my heart melted  
  
"would you -w-w-would you go to h-hogs-hogsmeade with me?"i faltered  
  
"are you asking me out?"  
  
"i dont know i thought of it as to friends going unless you want it to be a date?"i said quickly  
  
"i'll go as your friend how about you meet me at the 3 broomsticks at 2:30 on saturday."  
  
"sure!"i said my heart lighter than air i walked away and went to bed early it was only 8:30  
  
well that was chapter 2.  
  
like i said harry likes hermione. hermione's confused and best friend will change. 


	3. can someone clue in ron?

chapter3:can some-one clue in ron!?  
  
"hey mate can i ask you something?"ron said while harry was changing into his nice clothes for his ...er...gathering with his friend in hogsmeade  
  
"sure"  
  
"your just going with herm' why bother looking your sunday best?"  
  
"i just want to..."harry said trailing into his own thoughts on that matter but what given a bump...or shove of reality by ron  
  
"see ,your daydreaming again!"  
  
"s..o?"  
  
"so?what are you daydreaming about clule me in! blimey!and people say im lucky for sucha good friend!?"  
  
"fine-"harry began temper flareing"-i was daydreaming about hermione!"he quickly regreted what he said.harry ran out of the room to get hermione 


	4. the date

the date  
  
when harry got down stairs he bumped into hermione.  
  
"oh hey harry."she said hermione hoped he like what she was wearing.she was wearing a black jean skirt and a blue top.  
  
"hey hermione."he said he also loooked nice he had on slacks and a nice red shirt with black stripes hermione loved the way his shirt curved around his qudditch muscles  
  
"well lets go."harry said to hermione  
  
======================================================  
  
hermione's p.o.v  
  
the date was fabulous we went to the 3 broom sticks for some butterbeer and then went to this place called nourox for lunch and to lady casmiere'sfor dessert.but the best part was when he kissed me.yea he kissed me  
  
HE KISSED ME!!!!!!  
  
i'll tell you how it happened,  
  
when we went to lady casmieres for dessert he bought cupcakes for us and then we went out side and he held my shoulder making my heart flutter,then he said  
  
"hermione.i-i want you to be my girlfriend.will you?"  
  
"i'd love to harry!"then he moved closer and we kissed i clearly followed my insticnts on that one. who would have known 2 years later i would be happily married to him and have 1child?  
  
epilogue  
  
harry +hermione date steadily through 6th +7th year  
  
harry asked hermione to marry him graduation night. she gladly accepts   
  
hermione +harry have a child ron is godfather .lavender-his wife-godmother  
  
they now live in a big house and give alot of their attention to madeline their daughter  
  
madeline is now in her 3rd year at hogwarts.  
  
-the end.  
  
a/n  
  
hoped you liked it.i might write a story about madeline if i get good reviews.  
  
well goodbye for now!(no flames please they hurt-ow!-see. 


End file.
